Drunk
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a few drinks but Booth ends up a little too drunk. Too drunk enough to drive himself home or even make it to his apartment. Good thing Brennan is right there beside him.


St. Patrick's Day Challenge!

Brennan shoved the keys inside the keyhole and unlocked the door. She practically kicked the door open. The door swung all the way open hitting the wall with a loud bang. Booth groaned in pain from the noise.

"I can't believe you got drunk, Booth." Brennan said, shaking her head while lugging Booth through the front door.

"Yeah, drunk, heh, there was pie." He said slowly as if he had just discovered how drunk he really was.

"You're lucky the vodka and beer were for free." Brennan walked with Booth, as his support, and headed towards his bedroom.

"Yeah… tell Hodge Podge I give him mad props."

"Okay, now you sound like Sweets." Brennan slightly smiled.

"Sweets is a smurf! He's blue and… purple… we should invite Sweets over for a little cup of tea." Booth said with a drunken tone.

"Wow Booth, you're much more interesting to observe when you've drunk a whole bottle of Vodka." She opened his bedroom door and tugged him through the threshold.

"You know what else is interesting?"

"Let me guess, blue and purple smurfs?"

"Hey! How'd you guess?" Booth randomly laughed.

Brennan hoisted Booth on top of the bed.

"Alleoop!" He made his own sound effects. "Mm, this is a nice T.V."

"You mean bed?" Brennan asked him with a smile while walking towards his dresser.

"That too." His eyes were closed but there was still a smile on his face.

"What do you wear when you go to bed, Booth?" Brennan asked, opening a random drawer only to find his boxers and briefs in them. She widened her eyes at a pair of monkey boxers and quickly smirked a laugh.

She closed the drawer and continued her search for pajamas.

"Nothing, babe. Under the covers at night is all Seeley, baby. Haha, I'm Booth, Seeley Booth." Booth hiccupped and attached was a little laugh.

"Do you usually wear boxers or briefs?"

"Nothing is fine."

"Booth, I'm serious. I don't want you waking up tomorrow with a huge hangover complaining how I dressed you with the wrong kind of underwear." Brennan dug through the last drawer and found a white FBI T-shirt. She picked it up and threw it on the bed beside Booth's drunken body.

She took out the monkey boxers and flung it right on top of the FBI T-shirt. She walked in front of Booth and saw how adorable he looked when he was half asleep.

"Booth, I think we should change your clothes." She implied while trying to grab his arms so that she could pull him up.

"I think we should _both_ take off our clothes and… make… little sock… puppets with little eyes… cute mouths… bottle of glue… chocolate candies…" He trailed off.

Brennan grabbed his arms and pulled him up so that he was sitting up with his back straight. She took off his Black coat and placed it beside the T-shirt and boxers she had picked out. She took off his dress shirt, flung it on top of his coat and then took off his undershirt and flung that on top of his dress shirt.

Brennan tried to quickly grab his FBI T-shirt before Booth had time to fall backwards onto the bed but she wasn't that quick. Instead of falling backwards, Booth fell forward, clashing with Brennan's body.

In surprise, she wrapped her arms around his waist, hoping that she wouldn't fall backwards. In response to his fall, he wrapped his arms gently around her.

His head found its place on her shoulder, his eyes were still closed but that didn't stop him from smelling the beautiful fruitful scent that radiated from her hair.

He sniffed a couple times making it very clear that he was sniffing her hair. Brennan stifled a laugh.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" She curiously asked.

"Watermelon, maybe some small strawberries… grapes…?" Booth smiled contently. "You smell nice."

"Thank you, I think." She gently pushed him forward, making him sit up straight.

She rolled up his shirt and lifted one of his arms, she sent his arm through one of the holes and then did the same with his other arm. Once both arms were through the sleeves, she gently unraveled his T-shirt making it fall down his body.

Once she let go of him he fell back down onto the bed with a soft thud.

"Haha, that was fun, do it again!" He exclaimed, sounding like a little kid that had just discovered the swings.

Brennan smirked a laugh and worked through his belt. She took off his COCKY belt buckle and placed it on top of his dresser. She undid his belt and yanked it off of his pants.

"We haven't even kissed yet and we're already at 3rd base?" He said with a drunken tone and even added a chuckle.

She decided to ignore his last comment and instead moved towards his pants. She slid his pants off and placed them on top of his dirty clothes pile that laid next to him. With a puzzled and confused look, she shifted her gaze between the underwear he had on and the underwear she had picked out for him to wear.

--------------

Brennan placed his dirty clothes inside his hamper and even tucked him in. She smiled sweetly at his peaceful-not-so-drunk sleeping form.

She turned off the lights and was about to exit his room until she heard a noise coming from her partner.

"Where are you going?" He slowly asked as if it couldn't be any more obvious that he was half asleep.

"Don't worry, I'm staying. I'll just sleep on the couch." She reassured him. She, again, was about to close the door until he stopped her.

"Come sleep with me." He told her.

Brennan's eyes slightly widened, wondering if he knew what she was telling her to do.

"It's okay, Booth, I'll be much more comfortable on the couch." She responded.

"Please, Bones?" His eyes weren't even open.

Brennan pressed her lips together, trying to decide whether she should jump in bed with her partner or damage her spinal cord by sleeping on the couch.

"Please…?" He asked softly once more.

"Okay, okay, I'll sleep in the same bed as you." She heavily sighed, wondering what kind of questions or concerns would surface in the morning.

She walked towards the other side of the bed and slowly got into his bed. She slid her body down, fully enveloping her body beneath the warm, silky bed sheets. She tucked herself in and slowly looked beside her.

Booth lay there next to her, still as a cucumber but silent as a mouse. He rolled over and underneath the sheets; he slid his arm around her waist. Brennan softly gasped at his action and was about to push him away until he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Bones." He slightly smiled with his eyes still closed.

Brennan raised an eyebrow and even smiled sweetly at his little comment. She decided to push all questions and comments till the next day but she knew it wouldn't be the greatest day for him for he might be having the worst hangover he had ever gotten. Brennan closed her eyes shut and placed her hand on top of his that rested around her waist.

They slept there peacefully in each other's arms.

--------------

The Next Day.

Booth woke up with a massive headache. He groaned in pain as the sound of the birds chirping outside gave him a slight migraine. He looked over to his side wondering if his dream was the real thing. The sheets were folded at the corner proving that someone did sleep next to him.

He endearingly smiled at the thought of him and his partner sleeping side by side in the same bed.

"Booth!" Brennan called out.

Booth pressed both of his hands against the side of his head in pain. He cursed under his breath and began to remember how much alcohol he had drank the previous night.

"Agh! Bones, not so loud!" He told her but his own voice backfired on him. Booth groaned in pain again.

Brennan opened his bedroom door; her hair was a little messy and she still had her make-up on from the preceding night.

"I made breakfast for you if you're willing to get up and walk over to the kitchen." She crooked the side of her mouth, wondering how much pain Booth was in.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He nodded. "Hey, Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we do anything last night that I should remember or regret?" He asked her softly, trying not to disturb the reoccurring throbbing in his head.

She shook her head. "Mm, nope, not that I can remember."

"Oh… Okay."

"Hurry up before your food gets cold." Brennan smiled, closing the door behind her.

Booth carefully moved the sheets away from his body. He sat up straight on the edge of the bed and curiously looked down.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Bones… Why am I wearing monkey boxers?" He asked quite loudly. "I could've sworn I was wearing briefs last night." He said to himself.

########################################################################

B&B


End file.
